the_universe_of_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is the smallest planet in the Solar System. Its even smaller than the moons, Titan and Ganymede. He is also the closest planet to the Sun. Bio Mercury is the joker of the Solar System who tries to make the best of life by making jokes and letting other people hear them to try and make them happy. Although he has not gotten a love to make inventions showing Mercury is one of the more smarter people in the Solar System as he makes some of the weirdest and most dangerous things possible. Meet Mercury Mercury had a episode on Galactic Comics introducing him and his character. Origins Mercury has a story about him and his origins showing his backstory. Timeline This timeline shows all the past events, today events, and future events Mercury will or has endured. * Timeline of Mercury Fate In 5 billion years, Sun will grow and become a red giant and as he grows Mercury was unlucky enough to has such a slim orbit he will be consumed by the Sun along with Venus and Earth will ether be consumed as well or just barely survive! Gallery Mercury Pose.png Mercury.png Inner Solar System.png|Mercury with Venus, Earth and Mars Galactic Comics Banner.png Solar System Group Photo.png Mercury TeamIcon.png Mercury Timeline 1.png|Mercury's birth Mercury Timeline 2.png|Heavy bombardment happening Mercury Timeline 3.png|Mercury shrinking and cooling down Mercury Timeline 4.png Mercury Timeline 5.png|The end of Mercury as he will be consumed by the Sun Mercury New.png Solar System New.png Early Mercury.png Tumbnails00290.png Mercury 2018.png Galactic Comics Banner 2019.png Mercury 2019.png Planet Facts * Mercury is the smallest planet in the Solar System. * Mercury is the only planet in the Solar System without a moon besides Venus. * There are no asteroids in between Sun and Mercury(except for the occasional comets) this is theoretically because of a planet that orbited in between Sun and Mercury and absorbed all the asteroids, and later was eaten by Sun(this planet would be Hermes) * Mercury's poles are coated in ice due to the little sunlight they get. ** Because of this Mercury might hold the most ice in the Solar System, even more than Earth! * Because of Mercury's rotation, its front side can get as hot as 800 degrees Fahrenheit, and its back can get as cold as -280 degrees Fahrenheit. * Mercury has one of the biggest if not the biggest temperature differences from front to back in the Solar System! * Mercury is the second hottest planet in the Solar System, being beaten to Venus * Mercury is the second densest planet in the Solar System, being beaten to Earth * Mercury is one of the four planets in the Solar System with no rings * Mercury doesn't have the atmosphere because the MESSENGER space probe (Mercury Surface Space Environment Geochemistry and Ranging) crashed into its surface * Mercury has more craters than any other planet in the Solar System! * Mercury is home to the biggest Man-Made crater ever made! * Only two probes have ever visited Mercury * A year on Mercury is 88 days * A day on Mercury is 58 days * Mercury has a weak Magnetic Field, but its strong enough to protect Mercury from some solar winds * Mercury doesn't have a atmosphere, however it has a exosphere * Mercury will be consumed by Sun along with Venus during the Red Giant phase. * Mercury experienced heavy bombardment. * Mercury is shrinking. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Terrestrial Category:Planets Category:Planemo Category:Volcanic Objects Club Member Category:Inner Solar System Member